castlevania:tenebrae in artibus
by darksymphony777
Summary: a novelization of castlevania portrait of ruin. humanity is at the brink of war and when a castle long forgotten by the annals of time appears two warriors must brave the terrors of castle dracula to stop a madmans plan to end life as we know it but what hidden evils lurk behind the scenes
1. Beginning

Castlevania:tenebrae in artibus

By darksymphony777

authors note:hey it's me it's me now I'm a big fan of the castlevania series i like to think me as their

number one fan (waves flag) and two things. one this story was inspired by walkazo's mario and luigi and bowser so check it out when you have the chance and thank you walkazo for the inspiration and two i'm putting my reputation of a castlevania fanboy on the line with this story so with that out of the way let's get to the story

the first step into the darkness is the unwillingness to forgive-Devon Brautigam

PROLOGUE:BEGINNING

Rain pitted the small town of Quartermain, Germany as William Brauner strode past the welcome sign of his hometown carrying supplies on horseback. Brauner himself was a strapping young man at the age of 44, he could still look for a woman if he so wanted, his lean muscles show he may be no brute but can still hold his own, although from his delicate hands to his simple beige pants and multicolored shirt suggest otherwise.

No William was a painter, he loved his art and he was able to boast his incredible lifelike and extremely detailed work from peasants to the rich and every one in between. But he loved one thing more than his art and that was his daughters Maria and Lucille, he loved them more then life itself. He made a promise on his wife's deathbed that he would protect them even at the cost of his own life.

His recent trip to Altena proved prosperous as is his journey to take his girls to America given the rumors of archduke Feridand's assassination causing tension between Austria and Yugoslavia and according to someone he heard on his trip Germany was taking Austria's side.

So he is taking precautions and bringing his girls with him to America so they can start a new life and he can show his work to a whole new clientele.

He eased the reigns of his horse when he saw smoke coming from his town. "My town ayah" rustling his horse he rushed into town.

When he got there his worst fears rang true, the town or what was left of it was destroyed, small fires engulfed small buildings, bullet castings littered the ground, and the scent of the dead was rampant in the air. "easy girl." The painter said as he got off his horse.

He didn't believe this, everything and everyone gone. No he still had hope he still had his girls.

With renewed vigor he ran to his abode. "Maria, Lucille you there." Brauner screamed coming up to his two story house. His house sat virtually untouched by the destruction sat on a small incline. Next to it sat a small studio where he can sell his work for a reasonable price however the broken door and shattered window showed it fared less then his house.

He ran in and found everything untouched and with hope searched the entire house but found nothing, he figured paint supplies are useless to the German regime. Running back outside he went to the studio which his guess was true, the Germans did take an interest in his art.

He entered and saw that bullet holes covered the place and many of his paintings were gone,Brauner guesses the Germans took them for themselves. As he looked he heard a groan coming from the back room. Entering he saw what made the noise and his hope shattered.

His daughters,his poor girls lying haplessly on the floor,his younger daughter covered in bullet holes. Her older sister Lucille had a single bullet hole in her chest and was barely holding on.

"Lucille meine liebe." he cried as he picked her and held her to his chest "what happened?"

"It was the horrible a huge militia came into town demanding e join there cause,when we refused they opened fire."

so Brauner was right the Germans were with Austria that means war will begin if it has not already. Cradling his daughters head he said " don't worry I'll get a doctor I'll save you."

"No" Lucille said stopping her father from doing something stupid "i lost too much blood it's to late for me,get out of here while you still can." she started coughing drawing blood from her mouth. Brauner could not believe this, his whole world crashing down on him, he failed himself but more importantly he failed his wife.

"Don't worry" the daughter spoke knocking him out of his stupor. "it's like you always say 'wir sind deine engel, von himmel,um ihnen das gleiche von ihnen zu lieben und uns'we loved you father and always will and always will" her breathing slowed and eventually stopped and her body went limp.

Silence reigned in the studio.

Brauner, calm undering his weakening facade gently lowered his girls head, stood up and went back to his abode,to find his shovel so he can properly bury the last of his loved ones.

After graves dug,bodies buried and prayers said Brauner his girls room trying to figure out what to bring with him to America, just because his daughters were dead did is not stopping him from going to the land of opportunity only now he will paint in honor of his family but before he leaves he needs something,anything to remember them by.

He already got Lucille's memento, a silver necklace she got on her 17th birthday. Unfortunately he had to pry it from her dead body but it was the only thing he could think of but...oh well. So now he needed Maria's item hence why he's in the room. He decided to grab a book (she always liked reading) off the bookshelf and opened it.

The book was filled with pictures of zombies,vampires and werewolf's and so much more. He noticed that her side of the room was adorn with posters, figurines and more. How had he not seen it sooner and had to wonder what hair brained idiot would give her all this...gothic material then quickly realizes that he was that hair brained idiot,never less he does not know what compelled him to buy these things or why Maria liked them. She even wanted to marry into this so called legendary clan the bel something or other. Overcome with curiosity he took another book and opened it. The book was filled with charms and incantations bah useless to him hearsay he skimmed through it until he found an interesting one. "hmm charm charm your art to create new worlds seems interesting i'll bite." Quickly reading the instructions he set to work pulling this hoax.

Brauner stood up satisfied at his work. His paintbrush stood in the middle of a small circle with runic symbols written intertwined with it "now to read this chicken scratch" holding the book to his face he started reading "Benedicat et maledictio daemon, quod cum vestris." Looking up from his book he saw that...nothing happened.

That was a waste of time.

"Ha fake and use." BOOM.

He had to shield his eyes from the small explosion that engulfed the room. The light eventually dimmed down and Brauner saw the faint whisps of smoke coming from the circle. He bent and grabbed the new brush.

The brush changed a bit,the handle became a bit thicker with a metal protrusion sticking out of one side. The brush itself remained unchanged albeit with a reddish tint to it. Mulling it over he had a thought if he can make new worlds, he can make people, that means...his daughters could still be saved.

A noise outside caught his attention and when he looked he saw two men walking around. Guessing by the fact they had guns they must be members of the German government. If they were here they ethier saw him enter the town or are looking for survivors most likely it's the former, either way they'll find him sooner or later. He needed to prepare but first he needed to see if his brush worked.

Quickly grabbing a palate and squirting black paint for a easy background he dipped his new brush into the paint however when he pulled out the paint did not stick. "come on." the painter silently fumed as he tried again and failed to get the paint to stick. "why are you not working?"

he fumbled around with the brush trying to comprehend it's function when he felt a small prick from his hand. Opening it he notices a a small cut barely noticeable in Brauners eyes. When he looked back at the brush he noticed the protrusion was gone instead showing a panel with the word 'pingere' on it.

Guessing that meant that he can paint now but...he was curious about he just did. Returning to the book he scanned through it looking for something...aha there it is. Looking outside to make sure the soldiers weren't nearby he started to read "a blood oath is the commanding center or base of any summon, charm, or curse. It uses the user as a contract with the blood as the signature. One cannot use a cursed item without submitting their blood. Explains the blade let's get to work." He set to work preparing for his battle.

several yards away two men were walking through the carnage. Elijah Auswitz looked at his partner Christian Swisler in hidden disgust. Christian was the type of person who shoots first and ask questions later.

No really first day he joined he raced to the shooting range, picked up a Gewher 17 and let it loose. In the end there was collateral damage and a huge amount of pissed off military men. But when it was revealed he was accurate in his shots and the fact the general liked his spunk.

Doesn't help the fact that the general is his uncle and showed nepotism.

Also doesn't help if Christian has a mean streak and a itchy trigger finger.

Elijah sighed as he walked toward a general store. "let's look here." Christian looked at the child soldier in envy. He hated this kid ever since. A sharpshooting prodigy and higher rank then him and more humiliating he's only 17 "fine" he said sorting his hands through his short brown hair as he holds up his gast gun and follows his partner into the store.

Their mission was simple, intel reported a figure entering Quartermain and they were sent to eliminate this person before neighboring towns find out about the massacre. After all can't have an army if everyone is rebelling against the military that won't do.

The store door creaked open and the soldiers entered cautious. The store was a mess, one side was splattered with the remnants of fruit, boxes littered the floor, and leaning against the wall on the far side were the bodies of the storekeeper and his wife. "we sure did damage on these pathetic peasants" Christian said gleefully. Elijah said nothing as he stared at his reflection on a mirror of the eastern wall. A young boy looked back at him, his unique white hair cropped on his head and his lieutenant outfit marred with specks of blood.

This was not how soldiers would act he knew that. They were supposed to be respected not feared his family came from a long line of soldiers and each of them told their sons the first lesson about being in the army 'if you want to be a good soldier make sure you protect the people you live for, and they will protect you back'. That was mantra he lived by Christian was a scumbag for thinking killing innocent people will benefit this...this unnecessary war with yugoslavia. He knew it was a matter of time before the other countries in Europe find out about this and he wanted to he'd leave the country and never return but then he let the people he swore to protect down and he did not like that.

Maybe after the war he leave the army and go somewhere quiet he heard good things about a small place southeast from here called Romania he'd see it and maybe move there and he bring his family with him. Right now however he had bigger things to worry about.

The orders came from the top rally any and all cities and towns with the governments cause if they don't use extreme force to make them obey. Elijah was against all of this people should fear their own people they need to help others he tried oh he tried to make sure to convince the people to join just so this such an occasion would happen. When the firing started he didn't join in and all he can hope is all these people who caused this would pay and he well he needs to protect all those who didn't like the cause and make sure they live to see another day.

He shifted his custom assassin blade to a more suitable position it's skull and crossbones handle glinting in the faint rays of sunlight.

He got the sword from a shop in Berlin the shopkeeper said it was perfect for someone like him and honestly he liked swords better then guns. Swords don't run out of ammo after all. The sword was crafted using a special metal capable of holding poison on it's surface. The scabbard was made to seal the poison in and keep the inside slick so it can be reused again and again. The poison is a special blend of snake venom, one cut and a couple of seconds is all it took to kill someone and they wouldn't even know, the poison also caused the sword to take on a greenish hue. If he so wanted he can change to poison for different effects just as deadly and with the added bonus of the different mixture making the sword a different color. Perfect for assassination missions and recon should you get caught or about to.

The soldiers left the store after not finding anything of interest and started walking down the main street. The silence was unbearable so Christian decided to start a conversation. "so...where do you think he is?"

"First off, how do you know it's a guy and second I don't have a clue where he is." Elijah looked into a broken window of a pottery shop hoping to ignore his partner but. "i'm trying to remember this town I heard someone famous lives here."

This he could talk about. "ah you mean William Brauner I heard of him they say he's the greatest German born painter to live. I have a couple of his works very well done."

"so you took them." Truth be told he met Brauner once nice guy had a passion for the arts like he's never seen before highly protective of his daughters though even if one of them was a little...weird.

Elijah looked at a half collapsed building and sighed. What was this world coming to. "do you see him?" Christian asked shaking him from his thoughts. Elijah was about to shake his head when he saw a flash of movement from a nearby house. "i think I see something" he heard a grunt of affirmation and they both walked to the house.

The house they found sat untouched by the destruction like a beacon oh hope in a palace of chaos. Looking around the house they found two freshly marked graves.

Maria Brauner 1896-1914.

Lucille Brauner 1893-1914.

Well this answers who they are looking for Elijah must have saw William preparing to leave. Screw the rules he's getting this guy out of here. He noticed more markings under the tombstones and read them.

_ I write this to hope of any survivors of this bloodbath leave while you still can._

_ may the dead find peace in the afterlife._

Great now we have to deal with a very protective and pissed off father. That tears it he's leaving the army after this war. "let's go in" a grunt answered him as both soldiers entered the house.

Christian entered waving his mp 18 like a maniac while his younger partner calmly put his hand over his sword. The sword is a double entendre it was meant to calm William down. After all putting a gun to his face will cause him to act irrationally and will cause another life to end. The other reason was to stop his partner from doing anything stupid and he'd get a chuckle of slicing that bastards gun in half.

"William Brauner in the name of the German government, surrender and we will be kind." silence greeted his ears even if he knew he would not get answer. "what are you doing giving away our position?" the older soldier said "we are killing him remember."

"Screw the killing, innocent people will not die under my watch all these people in this town were killed why? Because they said no I will not have that happen again. This guy lost his daughters because the idiotic nature of our superiors because the country of German wants to start a fight over a petty argument."

the two soldiers glared at each other. Elijah had him beat he knew that, he could never pick up his gun and pull the trigger before he swung his sword. And if it came down to CQC Christian may be a decent shot but he can't fight to save his life. There is a word for people like Christian and that word was scumbag, or as the more derogatory term, douchebag. Christian sent one last glare before saying "when this is over i'm reporting you to our captain." he walked off leaving a calm lieutenant behind. Elijah knew if push came to shove, army or not he will protect the people of Germany.

The living room was nothing special. A fire place stood in the western side of the house surrounded by a couch and chairs, a table between them with a radio on it. The best part of the place was the myriad of paintings that were on the walls, all of them works of pure art from a man who has nothing to live for now.

"listen" Elijah said holding up a hand "you hear that" he looked at the ceiling then at his partner. Both nodded and started to walk up the stairs.

They walked to a closed door on the right. "hold." Elijah held up his hand as his partner walked to the other side of the door. Nodding to each other as the signal the younger soldier put his ear to the door to confirm if he heard what he heard. He heard a voice but the door was making it indistinguishable but it sounded like whoever it was, was talking to himself a good thing or bad thing depending how you look at it. He reached for the knob and opened it.

The room they entered was a art room. Blank canvases held themselves one side of the room and tarps covered the floor. In front of them was the man they were looking for. William Brauner had his back to them working on what they guessed was a painting. Elijah had a feeling, call it a hunch, call it a sixth sense but he knew it when he saw it. First off why paint he heard of weird ways to cope with loss second and more importantly he has not even bothered trying to leave, he does not even have anything packed. That means only one thing, he saw them and he set a trap of some kind. And from his stance he was pissed just what he was worried about. Anger clouds people judgment, he needed to calm this man down pronto.

"mister Brauner my name is Elijah I want to talk to you." Brauner simply kept working ignoring the soldiers in the the room. Elijah tried again "excuse me mister Brauner.."

"hey painter listen up your coming with us." Dammit Christian yo keep doing stuff like that your going to get yourself killed. Christian pulled his gun up and took off the safety he didn't like when he was ignored "villeicht haben sie kein englisch vertstehen, wie übet unsere zunge rücksichtslos bastard." When he was ignored again he got pissed but the younger soldier forcefully put down the mans gun "i don't like this." was all he said.

"Fuck that he's a painter what's he going to do paint us a picture i'm taking him out." He pointed the gun only to see Brauner now standing next to his painting and glaring at them.

"you!" he exclaimed "you bastard how dare you hunt us down like dogs and for what a silly little war. Well let's see you get hunted like the dogs you are." He slammed his hand on the portrait he was working on. The portrait was a simple black hall flanked by beige walls. With the flick of the mad painters wrist the painting started to bubble.

The thoughts going through the soldiers minds were what the hell. This is downright freaky artwork can't do that. What did they get themselves into. "what the hell is going on?" Christian demanded. Brauner just smiled a smile that sent shivers down Elijah's spine. They needed to get out of there NOW. The young soldiers made a grab for his partner but he forced himself away. God damn Christian do you have an ego the size of mars. The painting warped and twisted until a shadowy hand came out of the piece of art and quickly grabbed Christian.

The soldier starts panicking as he fires the gun into the hand to no avail while Elijah just stood there staring at the whole situation in a moment of pure fear. A sickening crunch snapped him out of his fear induced trance as he saw the twisted macabre body of his partner fall to the floor his body parts bent in all sorts of ways. Scared out of his wits Elijah ran, he ran screaming all the way back to his base.

Brauner let let the boy go. What was he going to say 'a painting came to life and killed my partner'. He looked at his new paintbrush. His new weapon against the wretched people of the world and smiled with sadistic glee. Soon he doesn't know when but soon he make them all pay. He'd need a plan, a plan takes time and now he had time to spare. He made a new promise, he make the world pay for what happened to this town...and his daughters.

* * *

><p>Yay I finally finished the first part on what is too be long LONG story first off I want to thank Konami for making the series in the first place in 1986 and I'd<p>

SILLY FILLY YOUR NOT DONE

dammit pinkie what are you doing here

I'M HERE TO BREAK THE FORTH WALL AND REMIND YOU HAVE LONG WAY TO GO YOU HAVE NOT EVEN MADE THE HEROES GO TO THE CASTLE YET SO YOU CAN'T EVEN THINK BEING DOWN YET

yes I know pinkie let me finish. Anyway we have a long way to go please read and review i'll shall take constructive criticism no outright flames and now in the words count dracula himself..you know what pinkie you say it

OKIE DOKIE LOKIE ahem...WHAT'S IS A MAN ( throws a glass at me) A MISERABLE LITTLE PILE OF SECRETS BUT ENOUGH TALK HAVE AT YOU.

p.s each of the chapters has a running theme first one to figure it out gets a prize

tenebrae in artibus=darkness in the arts (Latin)

meine liebe=my love (German)

wir sind deine engel, von himmel,um ihnen das gleiche von ihnen zu lieben und uns=we are your angels,from heaven,to give them the same love of them and us (German)

Benedicat et maledictio daemon, quod cum vestris=demon bless this object with your abilities and curse (Latin)

pingere=paint (Latin)

villeicht haben sie kein englisch vertstehen, wie sie übet unsere zunge rücksichtslos bastard=maybe you don't understand English how about our tongue you inconsiderate bastard (German)


	2. Rising

**Welcome one and all to darksymphony777 great story of...storyness**

**(Ds777's OC's all facepalm)**

**don't be hating y'all or I'll pimp slap you (all of them glare)OK never mind.**

**Now while the prologue focused on the antagonist as well as his motivations (I.E why he even wants to kill the human race in the first place)this chapter will introduce the protagonists you know them ya love them...you know who they are.**

**Now for review time (looks and sees no reviews)darn shame no reviews well I can't give up I am darksymphony777 castlevania's number one fan and I shall make a story worthy of getting praise...even if I have to humiliate myself to do it.**

**Any who let's get to the story but first a quote and the disclaimer**

**castlevania is owned by game developer konami and created by koji igarashi please read and review on the story constructive criticism welcomed flames shall be deleted**

_**thoughts in italics**_

**a mans greatest achievement is not his accomplishments in life but the legacies he leaves behind-Devon Brautigam**

**castlevania:tenebrae in artibus**

**chapter 1:Rising**

location:Carei,Romania

year:1944

In a small plaza ,two people were sitting down at a cafe. The first, a male, was wearing a simple black t-shirt,black jeans and boots. He had blond hair, a sharp angular face and deep brown eyes.

The second, a female, was wearing a button down white shirt, a blue and white skirt, thigh high socks and high heels. Her mid-length light brown hair leveling off her round face and blue eyes.

"Hey Charlotte." The male said. The girl, Charlotte sipped her teacup and took her face away from the paper she was reading as she looked at her male companion.

"Yes Johnathan."

"You ever wonder why were here?" Charlotte thought it over. It was weird question,_ probably bored out of his mind _she thought but ultimately decided to humor him. "it's one of life's great mysteries isn't it, why are we here. I mean are we the product of some cosmic coincidence or is there really a god watching everything? You know with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night."

Johnathan just stared at Charlotte looking at her like she grew another head. "Wait, what no I mean why are we here? And not out there kicking monster butt." _so he is bored knew it_ "ok fine if your so anxious we'll head home and check for jobs." Johnathan joyously jumped from his chair and pumped his arm up in a victory pose.

"Right after I finish my tea"

Johnathan promptly face faults then glares at his partner. "Also don't do that it's unbecoming of you." She relaxed as she took sips of tea while ignoring her partners face.

10 minutes later and the duo found themselves walking the streets heading towards their house. While they were walking they thought back on their lives and more importantly how they met.

Johnathan Morris is the latest of a long line of demon hunters stemming from the legendary Belmont clan. Started by patriarch Leon, the family spent nearly 700 years fighting the dark lord Dracula and his army of darkness, along with any other dark force that pops up from time to time.

He found out he carried the legacy from their ancestor Zoe. His years in training has made his body taut, enough for him to carry most heavy weapons with ease but not enough to limit his agility and mobility. His attitude was that of a hot headed idiot, having a tendency to rush into things and a habit of all his plans involving explosions in some way, shape, or form...typical male.

Charlotte Aulin was a average female, if being a witch is called average. Growing up in an orphanage for most of her life she was fascinated by the supernatural to the point of obsession when at the behest of her only friend in her life at the time told her to try some spells to see If it's real in her mind. To her surprise she found out she could use magic and soon found herself finding and learning new spells for future use. Smart, steadfast and curious she always takes a logical and tactical approach to things and is not afraid to tussle if the need arises.

They are inseparable as close friends can get without being in a relationship and they plan on keeping that way.

"Johnathan you know what day it is?" He racked his brain for an answer but was coming up empty "no why should I?"

"Come on it's the anniversary of when we first met."

"Oh yeah!" Johnathan remembered. "15 years we've been together, I still remember saving you from those bullies back then." Charlotte harrumphed as she glared at her friend. "don't joke like that Johnathan I couldn't defend myself back then. She prodded him as they turned onto their street.

Johnathan put his hand on his chin and adopted a thinking pose. "hmm, the mighty Charlotte Aulin, the chick who fights and defeats demons using books like anyone can defend themselves against a lecture."

A sudden pain erupted from his foot and he instinctively grabbed it. "ow what was that for?"

"oh you know what you did."

they reached their house after another minutes of arguing and teasing. The house in question was a simple two story painted white with a small lawn. Upon entering it's standard fare for it's time. A couch, a table, and a radio for entertainment. "check the mail I have to get dressed" leaving Johnathan to his own devices Charlotte checks the mail. "bill,bill,spam,something for someone named Burt gummer have to fix that, bill, oh what's this."

pulling out a simple beige letter with just their names she looked it over.

Just a simple letter it seems.

Before opening it she prayed it's not a case so she won't have to put up with Johnathan's 'I'm right and your wrong' attitude. Opening the letter she started to read.

_ To the offices of Johnathan Morris and Ms Charlotte Aulin,_

_it has come to our attention that me and are in need of your...unique talents. I ask you come at great haste to the town of Solca where I shall explain more_

_sincerely Dexter sartorious._

"Shit, we got a mission." she yelled to the ceiling.

"sweet coming down." came her partner as he came down with a smile. "go on and get your equipment then we'll figure out how to get...where we need to go."

Obliging Charlotte went through a door into her room. Her room was spacious considering what's in it. A large bed laid in one side of her room with dressers nearby on the other side laid a massive bookcase covering the entire wall filled to the brim with books, scrolls, and tomes. Quickly admiring her collection she walked to a small section titled "spellbooks" and fingered a tome with a brown covering.

Feeling satisfied she left her room and saw her partner wearing his 'workout' clothes as he calls them. Black pants with his matching boots, a black long sleeve shirt, red jacket and shoulder pads. However she was focused on his face that clearly says "too smug for his own good" she has half a mind to smack him upside his face.

"Let's go." he simply said. The outside air was crisp and clean as the two hunters walked down the road. They paid a coach driver to take them to Solca to which he said would take them a week. They managed to gather enough leu's and supplies to last them awhile and even to offer the driver some food safe to say he get them there post haste.

Location:roads of Romania

It has been two hours since they set off and Charlotte spent that time admiring the scenery all while contemplating her lie. Being a demon slayer had it's perks, free room and board, generous amounts of money. But outside of Romania people have all but forgotten them except for burying them in myths and legends to entertain the masses through books and movies.

But here in Romania demons were as real as nonsensical things like daffodils and the town drunk. For years the country relied on the Belmont clan to protect them...for a time.

No one knows how or when but one day the clan...simply vanished and never to returned. In that time Dracula continued to appear but at every turn someone defeated him.

The Morris family, while not pure, is connected to the Belmonts by blood as they have taken the mantle to defend humanity from the forces of evil.

Charlotte had doubts about herself though. Both her and Johnathan have been at this for 5 years fixing right from wrong and killing the occasional demon was satisfying. But or Johnathan it's second nature as well as continuing the legacy of the Belmonts left behind.

But...what did that make Charlotte.

She turned from the view to look at her compatriot. Johnathan was sound asleep, his head lolling at every bump the coach made. His current weapon, an ax lay by his side. It wasn't a weapon of his choice but it was he felt was the right tool for the job. And boy did he know how to use it.

At the sight she thought her decision about them becoming a team, something she did often and it always took her back to when they first met

FLASHBACK

The weather was somber as a young girl ran through the back allies of Deva. Her disheveled brown hair and tattered clothes stuck to her as she ran, ran from the people after her. Jeers of 'where are you' and 'come out' rang out and making the girl steel her resolve too stay away from them.

She wouldn't dare ask someone for help, she was a little girl no one would listen and hell if she talked to a male he'd help her pursuers. She turned a corner and gasped.

A dead end.

That was it she was done, over with. Maybe she can backtrack and take another path. "There she is." Too late.

She turned around and cowered in fear at the sight of three boys standing at the other side, blocking her way out. "Game over." The middle boy, presumably the leader, said as him and his two buddies closed in on her.

This was it, this is how she goes out, beaten to death simply for being different. The girl closed her eyes silently wishing she had someone to protect her.

"Leave her alone." please let her wishes be answered. She opened one eye saw a silhouette standing at the entrance of the alley. "crud it's that Morris kid we better get out of here." one of the kids say.

"you kidding." The leader said cockily. "I don't care if he's the kings kid I'm getting him." The leader charged and went for a straight but was stopped by the boy grabbing his hand.

"you people never learn." The mysterious boy says as he drove his open fist into the leaders stomach. Such speed the kid never saw it coming as he crumpled to the ground.

Feeling satisfied with what happened he looked to the other bullies with disdain. "leave." The prompt caused the two to run. Kicking the leader for good measure he walked to the cowering girl.

The girl meanwhile stood frozen at the sight of her savior. The deep brown eyes and blonde hair caught her eye the most, _what a strange color for a male_. Should she run, should she fight highly doubtful he seem very fit for a boy his age and could catch her in a moments noticed.

"Hey are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?" the girl shook her head. "you look horrible. What did they do to you?" Right now the girl was too scared to answer lest the boy hit her.

"Do you want something to eat my dad makes a mean pot roast?" The girl looked at the boy in surprise no one ever offered something before. She nodded and gave the boy a smile.

"Anyway my name is Johnathan, Johnathan Morris what's yours?"

"i'm Charlotte..." true be told she never had a last name being an orphan did that. Her favorite nun's name was Aulin maybe. "Aulin, Charlotte Aulin."

"All right let's go." Another smile graced Charlotte's lips as she followed her friend. Huh friend she likes the sound of that.

END FLASHBACK

Charlotte smiled at the memory. Every time she remembered that time she always got the answer to her question.

Yes she wants this.

It became a burden hiding the fact she was an orphan from her partner but it worried her to no end. Call it paranoia but she had to hide it even to this day. She could never let Johnathan know what happened to her, especially the marks on her back.

She saw Johnathan in her peripheral vision, she saw his calming visage and decided to get some sleep as well. After all they have some hunting to do.

Location:Solca, Romania

The rest of the trip was in silence and in time they reached the small town of Solca. A small town was an understatement. The town was founded in the 1920's and already they were a decently big town.

Charlotte asked around for who Dexter Sartorious is. Her directions lead to a simple one story house with a thatched roof. She knocked on the door and a boy opened it. "yes may I help you?"

"Hi we're here to see Dexter."

"yes yes come in." a voice said from deeper in the house. They entered and saw a simple cozy room albeit in a gaudy puce. "Ah my eyes!" Charlotte screamed covering her eyes. Even Johnathan had to agree it looked atrocious even the man they have to talk to has to be wearing the ugliest sweater in the world.

"ugh my inner designer wants to come out." Charlotte mumbled finding her way to a couch and sitting down. Johnathan looked at the man in more detail. Other then that sweater he wore khaki pants and had a humongous beard. Honestly it looked like a bird lived in there.

"Thank you for coming I am Dexter Sartorious mayor of our small town." he took the time to inspect the hunters and frankly he's a little underwhelmed. But if people said they were good he can't judge appearances. "now to why your here. There is an...infestation in our town. It seems our town has become the homes of gargoyles." Gargoyles are stone creatures that came alive through unknown means. Problem is not beating them, it's finding them looking like statues.

"How many?" Johnathan asks.

"As far as we know, three. They are hidden in the meeting hall."

The hunters look at each other. Given their reputation, Gargoyles were solitary creatures if they're working together then something is making them that way. Not good.

"we'll do it." the duo said

"excellent i'll have your pay when you finish." With pleasantries done with the hunters left the house and went to the meeting hall.

The town meeting hall is a long flat narrow building stationed in the center of town. To the hunters the place looked far too big to just be a _meeting hall_. Taking both sides of the door they looked at each other and barged in.

If anything it was more massive on the inside then outside. A long table went from one side of the room to the other length wise and marble pillars around the room.

The hunters looked around taking the extravagant room and all available spots in account. First rule for an hunter, an attack can come from anywhere. Their observations stopped when they heard a clicking noise from the far wall.

The shadows hid most of it but they could see some of it. A stony wing, a clawed foreleg, and a segmented tail ending in a spear like tip and those eyes, red orbs burning like brimstone from the pits of hell.

It exited the shadows showing it's bat like appearance and looked at the two inquisitively before screeching at them. The duo covered their ears at the destructive sound when a mass barreled into Johnathan from behind.

A second gargoyle, lion like in appearance tried to keep him on the ground but he was not having it trying to fight back. This can't be, gargoyles do not behave like this she MUST find out more. Charlotte heard a growl from behind before she could help.

Turing around she saw the bat gargoyle charge at her. Thinking fast she shoved her spellbook into the mouth of the beast as they went to the ground. The book was enchanted to be more resistant but even it can't survive jaws with razor sharp teeth and a several hundred pound beast attached to them.

Focusing on her spell reserves on her book she channeled enough mana for a spell she hopes can get this thing off her. "crepitus." a large wave of heat moved out licking off her body. The force of the blast sent the beast flying into a wall. Breathing deeply she went to the fallen demon and looking at it.

The beast is now a shell of itself. Cracks covered the beasts body from head to tail and it growled weakly trying to get mercy from the hunter. Charlotte looked at the demon In disgust. This demon, like all the others are beast ready to be put down and sent to the pits of hell. Mercy is something for humans not them.

Leveling her spellbook at the beast she started to channel mana. One thing about her she had a LOT of mana. True her explosion spent some of her mana but she had plenty to spare. "vim flatus impellerent."

A sharp wind started to blow cutting the gargoyle to pieces. Feeling glad she went to help Johnathan.

JOHNATHAN

Johnathan was not having a good day. First his client bailed on him for another blacksmith closer to his home. Then his favorite jacket was ripped when he put it on, he has to make sure Rebecca gets it when he gets back. Now he's being sandwiched between a hard floor a stone cat. He had a lesson: if it can't be explained kill it. It's what he lived by and how he always live. Right now that lesson is being ruined with his ax just out of arms reach. Now whenever he tries to grab it the thing bore closer to ripping his face off.

Throwing caution to the wind he punched the beast in the face. Let it be known that you never punch stone in the face otherwise you will get hurt. Also let it be known that Johnathan did not know about that little fact.

Grabbing his hand he let out a whimper of pain before realizing he took his hands out off the gargoyle and saw it's head going for the kill. Moving out of the way the beasts head impacted the floor causing cracks to appear. Solid stone was one thing, cracks however. Trying once again he punched the gargoyle in the ace. God it hurt as much the second time but it did it's job as the beast finally got off him. Moving fast he picked up his ax and swung at the beast cutting it's head of it's body.

Looking around he saw Charlotte make his way to him and he let a breath out...until he noticed his partner at the body of his kill. "Charlotte...what are you doing?"

"simple." she said "i'm studying a preserved gargoyle body ohhhh this is the find of a century are never like this."

"why?" Charlotte answered putting a pair of glasses to take a closer look. "rumors persist that gargoyle live after wounds that would kill a normal being or demon like a decapitation for example." made sense gargoyles were tricky not to mention tough to kill. Guess they got lucky. Still seems like they are forgetting something.

Meanwhile Charlotte skimmed over the stony skin looking at the writings and pictures. This is a cryptozoologist dream. The markings on a gargoyles body were things of legend. Some say they were prophesies waiting to be read to see future events. Others saw some kind of map leading to a lost city or maybe a priceless treasure. All she knows is that she will figure out this mystery.

"Charlotte."

"yes."

"do you remember how many gargoyles the mayor said there were?"

that was weird but that was expected he always had a bad track record for remembering small details not a big deal most if not all the time. "simple he said thr..." coming to realization she looked at her partner. "we're missing one." no wonder why those two gargoyles were easy.

They were the scouting party.

It was one thing for creatures like these to work on a team. It was an entirely different thing for them to be coordinated like this. They are out of their league on this.

"Johnathan."

"i know." Johnathan pulled out his ax in readiness.

Charlotte stood up and grabbed her book. The leader must have sent those two to scout them and get itself ready to fight us. That in of itself was a nuisance the problem was that someone had to train them to do this.

This was a setup for them.

Someone is playing some kind of game with them and that is more dangerous then these things. As she was thinking she never noticed a shimmer in the air behind her or the red eyes.

Johnathan was looking in the rafters for the third gargoyle but his mind was elsewhere. He knew Charlotte was the bookish one so she would most likely think about how they are acting but him he had a simple philosophy. Enter, kick ass, leave that's how it was since he started this. But what he lacked in book smarts he more then made up for in street smarts, that was the first thing his father taught him.

Always look at things from different points of view and outside the box is what he said. And he took that to heart.

Didn't stop his father from dieing from unknown causes though.

While he was looking he felt a disturbance in the air. Years of training developed his senses beyond normal and he knew what this was.

It was a moving creature trying to sneak up on them. Not today it's not.

Turning around he swung his ax at where he thought the beast back but stopped when he saw his partner in the way. Crap crap crap stop he noticed the ax an inch from cleaving Charlotte's neck in half. Looking closely he saw that her arms were extremely close to her body and her eyes wide in fear.

He was right something is hiding in plain sight. And it has Charlotte. His hearing heard the air move towards him. Whatever game this beast wants to play he's going to play.

And he's going to win. Moving back he felt claws slice his skin and was glad that when he looked the cuts only got past the skin. This was trouble he never fought and invisible enemy before. Looking around for something ANYTHING to get him an edge he back flipped to avoid another claw swipe.

_Come one there has to be something I have to show this thing maybe...oh Johnathan you are a genius. _Reaching into his coat he pulled out a vile of holy water. He hopes Charlotte does not get pissed at him for what he's about to do. Taking a guess he threw the vile at a random spot and hoped the gargoyle was THAT stupid. The vile erupted in mid air and spread flaming liquid all over a mass who started to screech. From her hold on the beasts tail Charlotte downright glared a hole through her partner and started ranting. Johnathan is lucky her ranting is muffled her cursing rants are stuff of legend.

But it got the job done as when the flames died it show a eagle like gargoyle with stone wings. Ok step one make this guy visible, step two save Charlotte and hopefully not get his ear ripped off by a very pissed off nagging witch.

He charged again this time being weary of his partners predicament and feint a swing. The best lowered it's captive to block it but he pivoted and swung the other way slicing into the creatures head leaving a long gouge down it's face.

The hunter got ready for another swing when the gargoyle roared and forced him to cover his ears. Looking again he saw the beast charge and sent him flying into the long table. Groaning he opened his eyes and moved before a claw could cut open his head.

The gargoyle tipped the table and stalked it's prey with Charlotte fighting futility against her makeshift bonds. Johnathan reached his ax and got into a fighting stance. The beast stopped before them looking like it was analyzing the scenario Johnathan is not as smart as his partner but he's knows by now these are not ordinary demons or not this one at least.

The beast started to inhale ready for another shriek but Johnathan was ready and ran to the beast and swung his ax. The beast managed to move out of the way and tried to counter attack. Johnathan saw the slice coming a mile away and swung again this time cutting off the claw.

The beast roared in pain at it's missing limb but recovered quickly and swung its tail at its prey launching him across the room and into a pillar. He heard a crack as he made impact and his body erupted in pain. _Ok ethier I have a broken rib or my spine fractured. _Taking carful steps he managed to stand. _Ok not paralyzed good now but still a broken rib or two no too OH CRAP._

He managed to brace himself from the massive weight that was a gargoyle and his partner landing on him sure it's a little easier with the thing only having one claw but the weight and the fact that his ax was just out of arms reach was making it a little difficult.

"ok no more mister nice guy." reaching into his jacket he pulled a cylindrical object and stuffed it into the beasts mouth. The beast found the intrusion a nuisance and tried to get it out of it's throat. Having non of that Johnathan shoved his foot into the beasts mouth and further lodged the object down the things throat.

The gargoyle reached down into it's mouth. Moving fast Johnathan grabbed the ax and smashed its head with it finally getting it off of him. Moving quickly he reached into the gargoyles mouth and pulled a pin on the end of it. He swung and cut off the tail and catching Charlotte before running a few feet and hiding themselves behind the fallen table.

**BOOM!**

Groaning Charlotte woke up and saw her partners face up close to hers. Oh if he wasn't her partner she'd reach up and NO CHARLOTTE, BAD CHARLOTTE you do not think of your friend like that.

"uh Johnathan you can let me go now." he wordlessly put her down and tried to stand when he gripped his side. "Johnathan are you ok." she moved his hands and felt around for the problem. _Crud he has a broken rib ok Charlotte time to work your magic._

"sana." she said as she focused her mana on her hands the glowed a dull blue before her partner became calmer and took a deep breath. "thanks." Charlotte focused harder his pain is dulled now to work on the bones.

Opening her minds eye she saw her mana manipulate the bones as they slowly fixed themselves. Drowning out all other noises she put more mana into it. Her mana seeing technique is unique, being able to see mana from every person, animal and in between but it demanded her absolute concentration. Good in combination of her healing spell as well as recon. Being able to see brittle bones, diseases, so on and so forth.

The mana sight itself was a skill before that she had to feel the mana itself. It was the last thing she learned from her mentor. Using at first was a bit troubling with seeing mana everywhere but she learned to turn it on and off and it became a big help for tracking a tricky demon or two.

She turned off her aura sight (as she calls it) and looks at her partner "there your going to be sore but I fixed it right up. So lay off the blacksmithing."

"yes mom!"

Charlotte nodded before looking at the gargoyle or what was left of it. Most of was disintegrated with the exception of the back legs.

Johnathan was happy for a job well done "ow." oops never mind. "why did you bring explosives?" Charlotte never liked those bombs, sure they were effective and Johnathan's resources will never run out anytime soon. His uncanny ability to know what tool is right for the job helped too but still.

"do you know what would have happened if you set that off in public. The shrapnel would have hurt someone."

"geez sorry ok so I went overboard but I was in a bind and had nothing else to use." Charlotte sighed. Johnathan was right he did have no other choice otherwise they would be dead.

She loved Johnathan like a brother loves a sister, hell in a way they became brother and sister. His father John took her in when she needed them the most. They treated her like a person not a freak like the people in the orphanage.

The worst part was the abuse started the day she discovered her powers.

FLASHBACK

Night time at saint Barlowe's was often a quiet affair. Little boys and girls tired from chores and play get ready for sleep while the teens rested and relaxed. The library while limited in size had a far variable assortment of books ripe for reading. In the middle of the room sat a young girl no older than 7 sat reading a dictonary.

"Mi...as...ma. A highly unpleasant or unhealthy smell or vapor." the girl was a heavy reader, her mantra being eat,sleep,read in that order. Sure others tease her for it but she never let them get to her. So she was smart, so she liked learning, so she liked saying long and complicated words that no one has ever heard of. That was who she is and she is not changing .BIT.

"Charlotte I should have known you were in here." An older nun walked into the room. Her face crinkled with creases and age but her eyes held an hidden knowledge and a smile that had an eternity of kindness behind it.

"nunny Aulin." the young girl screamed running and glomping her favorite nun. Sister Aulin was the current owner of the orphanage. A kind middle aged woman who with her sister Rachael fixed the once broken building and named it after their grandfather. Their mission was to take in anyone regardless of age, color, or religion.

"i see you are increasing your vocabulary."

"yes nunny Aulin I learned miasma, a word I may use to the betterment of mankind." ah there's the child like mirth she had always preached about how men and women will be equals instead of a master an slave relationship.

"now before I take to bed I want to show you something. Now be a dear and sit down." she turned to a bookcase and immediately pulled out a faded blue book. She took a look back at Charlotte and saw that she was humming a tune.

That man did she have the nerve to do what he said even if it will help others in the long run all because of what some random stranger told her. If it was not for her vision she would not even consider doing what she was about to do.

Sitting down next to Charlotte she opened the book. "now before we start can you tell me what mana is?"

"...nope!"

"mana is quite simple to understand. It is like life itself. It's in the air, in the water, and in us." Charlotte simply tilts her head. "that...sounds impossible."

"Ah but that's the point. Mana is used to do things that are." she reached into Charlotte's hair and pulled out a daisy. "not possible." the girl ohhed at the spectacle and lightly clapped.

"most people use mana for slight of hand, illusions that sort of thing. Some people like farmers or veterinarians use it subconsciously to help with their jobs."

"what about you?"

"me! Oh i'm an oracle. Able to see the past present and future."

oh god she has never seen eyes as wide as Charlotte's right now. "WHAT'S MY FUTURE NUNNY AULIN?" the nun at her attitude toward it. "i'm sorry but it's a rule for oracles not to tell anyone their future unless it's a broad subject." the small girl's face fell at that.

"but all is not bad I have the ability to see mana in it's purest form and I see you have a lot far bigger then someone your age should." it was a suggestion from the stranger that she should check her mana levels in her mind no one her age should have THAT MUCH mana and be able to survive.

She saw Charlotte check herself "i don't see any." sister Aulin had to shake her head at this her scientific curiosity knew no bounds. "if you want to see it you need practice but first you need to start small."

she waved her hands and a small candle floated over to the table. "your first task. Light this candle."

the girl waited a moment before fishing a match and lighting the candle. "done!" the nun had to stop herself from face palming. _Should have been clearer._

"use your mana here this book will help you." Charlotte opened the book and started reading while the nun started to talk.

"the thing about mana that is not in the book is that it's a thing of beauty and of destruction. Able to craft works of art and help mankind or start wars and lead us into damnation. In order to use it you have to understand that normal people use only ten percent of their brain. However people like us can use more of it depending on what spell you use."

"uhuh."

"the first rule is never overexert or force it. You must relax let the mana flow through you."

"uhuh."

"...and a horrible clown takeover of the world will occur."

"u...what silly nunny clowns are too silly or cognitive things like running a government." she should have known better Charlotte was a smart cookie. After reading a few more pages the small girls looked at the candle and closed her eyes. "per omnia s." she clapped in glee when she saw the candle light up. "I DID IT!" she flew from her chair into the nuns arms "ididitididitididit."

"i'm proud of it deary but why did you say those words?"

"because that was the spell I used in the book."

"your not supposed to say them out loud." she merely puffed up her checks. "well i'll keep doing them nunny so I make sure they are right" Aulin smiled and shook her head when she heard a noise from the door. _There was the signal the man gave me no going back now._

"nunny something the matter?"

"nothing deary nothing at all." this was it no backing out if she wants to help now. All she can do is protect he now student from the pain in the coming months.

End flashback

Charlotte sighed looking at the intact gargoyle. That was the last time she was truly happy. To this day she never understood why she did what she did to her even after learning the truth. Tot his day she never learned who this 'stranger' was and it infuriated her to no end.

A sharp noise awoke her from her stupor to see Johnathan cut off the things tail. "never could be too carful." he tossed the tail away and started to walk to the door. "i'll talk to the mayor for our pay and see if he can provide some way to carry the carcass back to our place." he left turning the meeting hall silent. All alone just like she likes it. "lanuae magicae." a pair of glasses appeared out of thin air and landed in the witch's hand. Putting them on she got ready to read the markings on the dead gargoyles head.

Unfortunately fate has other plans.

A sharp pain ripped through Charlotte's head. She gripped her head as the pain left as fast as it showed up. _Easy Charlotte. _Running outside she looked to the north. One of the first lessons she learned was that their were two types of mana:light, and dark. Her lessons composed of learning to sense mana levels, the first thing her teacher was taught. Over the years she continuously trained and can now sense mana from miles away. Problem was it was harder to track the further it was away from her and it eventually faded.

What worries her is even from this far she can sense an immense power like a smog around the air killing the very life force that helps others. Only one being can have that massive amount of power.

May she pray to the people of Romania that she's wrong.

And all though her looking she never noticed three shadows leave the meeting hall and head to where the aura originated.

**Location:Transylvania 10 minutes earlier**

Ruins that's all William Brauner could see as he walked though the barren plain. 30 years were not kind to the painter. New wrinkles covered his face. His normal clothes replaced with a blue suit with a high collar.

However he managed to save himself a decade ago by giving up his humanity and became a vampire. Granted he had trouble at first because of his insatiable wanting of blood but he made due by grabbing drunks, hobos, and general douchebags that no one will care about if they went missing.

When he thought about it giving up his humanity was a good thing. War to him was an unending maw for people to waste their lives on, and for what money, pride, power,it never stops so he shunned that away.

After all looking at everything from an unbiased angle will tell that every battle starts with someone being plain old stupid.

After the events in Quatermain he traveled the globe trying to find out how to get a plan. In Athens he found a diary belonging to a vampiress named Elizabeth Bartley. In it he discovered that she manipulated the events leading to world war one, honestly for humans to fall for such a simple spy tactic just shows how stupid humans are. Then again her plan was ingenious, keep the austria hungary empire and yugoslavia heated long enough to boil over and see what happens.

However, she used the war and the hatred from the countries to revive her supposed uncle Mathias Cronqvist otherwise known as count Dracula vlad tepes. However her later entries revealed that she was being hunted by a pair of hunters by the name of John Morris and Eric Lecarde. Judging the fact that it ends and there's no destruction in Europe that can only mean that not only they killed Elizabeth but killed Dracula as well.

The diary did give him a stroke of genius. To start his plan he would revive Dracula...or more accurately his castle. After many years he manged to figure out how to create the castle and make sure Dracula is kept out of the picture. But he only has one shot.

Another problem was the hunters. John not so much turns out he died of unknown causes 5 years ago. That leaves Eric Lecarde who he has not been able to find.

If worse comes to worse he will have to fight. Even after 30 years he still does not fight even with his augmented strength he's only above average in contrast of humans. Not was all lost while he can't use brawn he started using brains. He dabbled into illusion arts and used it in conjuncture with his art.

He even figured out how to paint faster. He cursed a canvas and made it use his blood as a trigger. In battle all he needs is a little of his blood and the canvas would be able to summon anything he needs in order to win then deactivate afterward.

As an extra precaution he trained in swordplay.

He took off his monocle and wiped it with a cloth. 15 years ago he started to lose sight in his left eye so he needed it. Granted he does not need it now but he liked it helps make him distinguished.

Looking around he pulled out a map and checked if he was in the right place. Oh yes he was. He set to work drawing lines drawing lines into the ground. A couple of minutes later eh was done.

A large pentagram was drawn covering several yards in diameter in the center an eye sat crying blood from Brauner cutting himself. Glad, Brauner set around putting paintings around the pentagram. Four in each corner and a large one in the center.

This was his way of cutting off Dracula. The incantation was quite simple the spell will bring every ounce of hatred and agony to one point and create the castle.

He honestly was lucky that idiot Hitler did the job of making tons of hatred across the world with his dreams of an Aryan only race. He was about to do the deed himself but beggars can't be chosers.

Opening the book he started the incantation "attendentes spiritibus defunctorum meam, veni, et venit post me, non est me in hoc casus horridos hassle castellum ire et vivificet Dracula."

nothing not even a noise. Maybe he got the spell wrong. Checking the book Brauner almost never noticed the ruins start to move and the wind picking up. _Finally_ he thought as as millions upon millions of rocks flew towards an open cliff in the center of a massive ravine.

Where there were once empty space walls erected. A massive shape took form into a several hundred foot castle.

He done it he brought the castle now all that's left is stage two. The eight paintings glowed as chains shot out of them and into the big portrait. Another much larger chain came out of the large painting and

headed toward the throne room and started to wrap around it like a snake and a bubble wrapping around the throne room successfully separating it from the rest of the castle.

It's done, it's his castle now to get to work. He'd need an army, doable he can make them out of paint. Traps can't be too carful. He needs to work fast especially the fact that the paintings right now will not completely hold back the the castle from it's owner. He starts walking with his paintings following him

into the annals of castle Dracula.

His destiny awaits.

**AND CUT that was fun folks now before I finish the chapter I must do something creative. THE CREATURE CORNER where I go into a little detail about the monster that will be in the series if you don't like it then tell em in a review or a PM also please review. Flames will be deleted constructive criticism is welcome. Now onto the first monster the gargoyle**

**demon name:gargoyle**

**origin:france**

**info:gargoyles are archetypical statues used to keep water from eroding buildings it's demon origin is varied from place to place ethier they are evil demons who takes people souls or who ward of evil beings.**

**Now if anyone wants to talk just PM ask questions offer suggestion**

**pinkie:PISS HIM OFF**

**ds777:piss me o...PINKIE stop that**

**pinkie:...nope when you get on tvtropes you need some on the funny sections**

**ds777:i...hate...you**

**pinkie:i hate you too (throws pie into the computer screen)**

crepitus=explosion

vim flatus impellerent=gale force

sana=heal

per omnia s=ember

lanuae magicae=teleport

attendentes spiritibus defunctorum meam, veni, et venit post me, non est me in hoc casus horridos hassle castellum ire et vivificet Dracula=souls of the dead heed my call come to me on this ghastly fall follow me and don't hassle go and revive Dracula's castle


	3. after confession

**Well I have nothing to say for this chapter because one of my Oc's will do it for me now if you**

**excuse me I have to have a bake off with pinkie take it away Liana (a small girl walks up**

**holding signs) get to it (leaves)**

**(Liana holds up signs)**

**Sign1:castlevania is the property of konami and was created by koji inafune.**

**Sign2:please R&R the author would really like that remember no flames.**

**Sign3:follow my twitter for fanfiction news, stuff related to fanfictions I'm reading and you can**

**ask questions To me you might even laugh.**

**Sign4:please respect the fact that I'm taking a while to post these I have to wrote them down.**

**and then fix them through typing.**

**Sign5:of you have any suggestions or tips please send me a pm.**

**Sign5:please enjoy the story and have fun.**

**Even in the most holy of places may you find bloodshed and war-devon war-Devon**

Charlotte studied the markings on the dead gargoyle then turned to her book. It has been a week since there mission from Solca and Charlotte was struggling to figure out the markings on the body. If it was anyone else they would have run out of patience long ago.

Charlotte was not one of them.

Jonathan has a huge order to fill so he can't help even if he's not book smart. Does not help her language books are not that she wants the answer it's not in Carei. Sighing she entered her room.

Not much to do in terms of chores being a neat freak. She can take a trip to another city hoping they have books containing a larger quantity of languages. But that would take days and they might have a have a mission in the mean time.

The needs of the people come before the needs of her own.

She was about to grab a book when she heard a small noise by the door. Looking out she saw a small letter on the floor.

_Strange the mail doesn't come at this time._

Picking up the letter she saw the emblem of a cross on the front with two demon wings connected to it and her and Jonathan's name in the corner.

Charlotte knew the symbol belonging to the church of ecclesia in Alexandria. This and other churches supplied the jobs for her and Johnathan. It helped that they were also their main source of income. A letter from the biggest and most prolific church in Romania can't mean good news.

Most likely they know about that mana surge last week.

Opening the letter she started to read.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I am in need of professional help if you're the man give this to the woman. And of your the woman then it's about the massive spike in dark mana a week ago. We fear that HE has returned to cast war on humanity. Please meet me at the main chapel at the church of ecclesia. Time is of the essence._

_Signed, Lola Belnades._

So she was right...sort of. Only one being has the power of that kind. But that still leaves the fact the power vanished as soon as it appeared.

It's possible someone blocked it. 100 years ago the dark priest Shaft managed to block it but he was killed by Richter Belmont. Still it's the only possibility.

Pocketing the letter she started to head to the blacksmith forge.

The weather in Carei was peaceful as she walked through the marketplace. People were purchasing or bartering their wares for a good price. As she walked she saw the faces of people who met her face. Some of awe, some of fear, and most commonly of disgust. She does not let the looks get to her.

Everyone in the town knows she's a witch she never flaunts it, mostly using it for chores around the house.

Some people have the utmost respect for her and how she's going out of her way to protect them.

Most people have discontent for her labeling her a monster in disguise waiting to strike and kill them all.

She turned to them with ignorance knowing if she fights back they win.

In essence her and Johnathan became celebrities in their town always ready to help others and maybe do a trick to entertain the people as well.

"Charlotte, Charlotte." Two girls ran up to her. One girl had cropped brown hair and a green sundress. The other girl had long black hair and a grey leotard.

"Tavi come on you can't be tired yet." The girl in the leotard glared at her friend before speaking. "Well on LYRA I just got out of gymnastics class and all of a sudden you come by and drag me wanting to see Charlotte"

Oh great Patricia heartstrings. One of her members of her bible class she holds Charlotte on a high pedestal and it worries her that she might be obsessed with her.

Her friend Harmony Sharpe was the opposite, whereas Patricia was hyper, bold, and a bit naive. Harmony is calm, cool, and a perfectionist.

They hate each other but at the same time they are the best of friends.

"Come on Octavia it's Charlotte the greatest woman ever"

The woman in question found it weird that she was being idolized. She also did not like the fact the rest of the kids bullied them over their nicknames. What's even weirder is that they call themselves that all the time.

Patricia was a Greek citizen who, with her family came here to see what it's like when problems in Italy arose so they are living here. Her nickname came from her unhealthy habit of carrying her favorite instrument, a lyre, around. And her obsession for unicorns

Melody came from a rich family one of few in Romania. She was taught at a young age to be prim proper and courteous. Her name, Octavia, came from that and her dream to play in an orchestra.

Right now these two girls are getting up on Charlotte's nerves. Walking around them she made her to Johnathan's forge.

The forge was a small squat building located on the edge of town. The forge caters to all things metal and leather in Carei and the neighboring towns. Her partner was the best there is and it shows in his work.

Entering she saw that all the walls were grey, how drab, and a massive furnace was on the far wall lighting the room in a dull glow.

Johnathan was hunkered over an anvil pounding away a piece of metal _possibly a job or another weapon_. He always liked to be prepared even asking Charlotte to put a dimensional pocket on his jackets so he can hold multiple weapons.

"Johnathan we got a mission it's from the church of ecclesia in Alexandria" he stopped pounding the piece and turned to her. "What's the mission?" She couldn't tell him that he has returned even if it's a small chance of it being true. "No idea the sender will explain when we get there. I think you might want to bring the whip." He looked at a small black box and went to it. The box sat next to a picture of a young blond haired boy and a muscular young man. Charlotte remembered that picture it was when she first met his father John. Proud man he was always putting others first when he died of unexplained causes the forge that father started his son continued in his name.

Almost 30 years ago he and his close friend Eric Lecarde chased a vampire by the name of Elizabeth Bartley across Europe. They managed to slay her and her 'uncle' count Dracula.

The picture was taken the day Johnathan wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and aid people everywhere. It seems like a long time ago when he died. The whole town mourned when they heard.

Johnathan opened the box and pulled out a whip. The vampire killer looked somewhat simplistic for a holy weapon. The handle was dark blue and the chain was a simple silver.

To every hunter simple is better and none is more simple than the whip. The vampire killer is no exception.

The whip was used by the Belmont clan to slay the forces of darkness for several millennium. His own father used it and now it's his turn.

Putting it on a holder he nodded to his partner in a silent answer of 'let's go'.

Throughout the years Johnathan and Charlotte have fought all sorts of monsters creatures each uglier and scary then the last. To put it lightly they feel they have seen enough to desensitize them.

Unfortunately when they opened the door they found something that unnerved them.

Kids everywhere, and all of them just staring at the hunters. It was quite creepy if you picture it in your minds.

At the front stood Patricia and Melody, the latter wearing a black shirt and grey shorts. Both girls stepped forward and gave a smile.

"Before you leave we wanted to wish you luck. And maybe you can show us some magic." Cheers from the kids punctuated this notion.

"Well I could do a spell or two" everyone cheered except for Melody.

"Too bad magic is fake." All the cheering turned into glares. To adults magic is just another thing to study and dissect. So rule number one when it comes to magic.

Never tell a kid magic is fake.

Melody looked at the kids "what, it's true." Charlotte shook her head as she went back to the letter. It said to be there ASAP, they can wait a few minutes.

Coughing to get the crowds attention she started to speak. "I have time for a trick or two." The children cheered. "However I will use the opportunity to teach you about mana." The cheers turned into groans. "Now I know it's boring but I'm going to make it fun. Now there are several types of magic, like conjuration. The art of creation. Calamum videaris." Clapping her hands together she made a cane appear out of thin air. She grabbed it as the kids cheered her on.

"Another, the art of illusion to make people see something to trick them. Se copy." Another Charlotte appeared behind the bored Johnathan and started to make funny faces behind his back to the laughter of the audience.

Johnathan looked behind him to see a wall. Turning to look at Charlotte her clone appeared next to him and started to copy his movements "Charlotte I have a feeling that they are laughing at me." At this time the illusion was doing the crazy motion and pointing at the male hunter even mouthing the words 'no humor this one' to the kids delight and his dismay they laughed harder.

Charlotte let the spell go and signaled the children to quiet down. "All of you have small reserves of mana in you but it takes years to master spells like I have." She noticed several adults in the back of the group, most likely parents for the kids, then she noticed a man walking by wearing a top hat _perfect_.

Give it time and you can do things like this." Pointing her cane at the man's top hat she recited. "Vicissim gravitas venire ad me."

The man's top hat flew off his head and landed on top of Melody. "Hey." The now hat less man said as he marched towards them glaring at the girl wearing his hat.

"Now with enough practice you can do things like that and other low cost mana spells. Now me and Johnathan have to leave so tell your parents that you have to take care of yourselfs OK bye."

A chorus of byes came from the kids and adults as the hunters left for Alexandria, the religious capital of the world.

LOCATION:ALEXANDRIA,ROMANIA

Alexandria stood in the heart of Romania. Founded in 1840 the city became a hub to any and all religion.

It took them two days but they got there.

Right now Johnathan is reading a map while looking like the stereotypical husbands that get lost and won't admit it...you know what I'm talking about readers. And if not I just broke the forth wall for nothing

"Johnathan all you need to do is ask where it is."

"I don't need to ask I'll find it myself." See what I mean people. Becoming irritated Charlotte started to pull his ear and drag him to a person for directions.

The church of ecclesia was a massive piece of architecture stretching 5 stories high, spires reaching high like a beacon for light.

Despite giving a minimalist look it gave off a feeling of hope.

Standing at the entrance stood a young woman wearing a long beige tunic, her long blonde hair covered her round face.

"Ah Mr. Morris, Ms. Aulin I would like to welcome you to the church of ecclesia. I am Lola Belnades. Come in we have little time to waste."

If the outside was made to inspire hope the inside was made to inspire amazement. It was like stepping back in time in Charlotte's eyes.

The pews, the rugs, the glass, everything had some kind of art on it. It looked like something out of the renaissance. The windows in particular gave her pause as a religious figures was present in each painting. Even the Hindu god/goddess of creation and destruction, Shiva. She hopes that these beings don't exist, especially the one who's supposed to cause so much pain.

"I have been waiting for you young hunters, and my guess is you know why...or at least one of you."

The hunters looked at each other, one in confusion, the other in grim hopes that she's wrong.

"We fear, that the lord of darkness has returned." Dracula the name that has stricken fear in peoples eyes for several millennia. A creature of such power that the gods blessed the Belmont clan the power to make sure he does not succeed in mass deaths across the world.

"However we fear that something is amiss I'll explain in my office. After all a sermon is about to start."

They entered the office that compared to the rest of the building seem miniscule. A desk stood in the middle of the room, a large bookcase behind it filled with pieces of most likely biblical works. A unlit fireplace sat at the far wall. Overall it felt like a simple study.

Sitting down Lola had to ask "before I start do either of you know who the Belnades clan is?"

"Of course." Charlotte said. "The clan is a family of sorceresses started by matriarch Sypha. She once aided Trevor Belmont along with Grant Danasty and another albeit unknown fourth member before marrying Trevor in 1477"

"Partially true" Lola said surprising Charlotte. "Like the Belmont's, the Belnades extend far beyond where you thought started. The Belnades are spread all over the world. Same with the Belmont's...although not anymore at least."

"What about the Danasty clan?" Surprisingly this came from Johnathan. "All I know is that Grant started a family if they are still alive we are in the dark about it. Any other questions before we start." Charlotte immediately raised her hand.

"Is the entire Belnades clan magically gifted?" Lola raised an eyebrow she didn't expect this.

"You're wondering if your a member of my clan are you not?"

"Yes, I was raised in an orphanage and it's possible that..." She let the question hang hoping she can connect the dots.

"It..is possible but a lot of families have high degrees of mana you might belong to one of them."

She took the time to look at a portrait above the fireplace and look back at Charlotte.

"When Sypha married Trevor. She wanted to make sure everyone on earth was safe. She knew that with their work ethic Sypha thought the Belmont name would disappear and not be able to help. Harsher in hindsight really and so she set about telling her family to aid in her cause. We use magic to communicate and teleport to various locations around the world. We kept the secrets of demons from everywhere except Romania, where it is most concentrated. Anyway the Belnades clan are the last guard against innocent lives dying. It's a shame world war 2 is causing millions of lives to be ruined but we can't stop when creatures people believe to be fairy tales to start showing up to kill our race. Now onto business."

She snapped her fingers and the room turned pitch black"envision." An illusion of a castle appeared on the table.

"A week ago we got an anonymous tip that a castle appeared in southeastern Transylvania. We know based on the power surrounding it, it's castle Dracula but his power seemed to have vanished."

"Possible third party." Charlotte said.

"Exactly. Problem with that is no one can hide that much power that fast. So expect the unexpected when you enter. "Both hunters nod in agreement. "Now you'll leave in a couple of hours. We already sent a clergyman to scout the castle and aid you in terms of supplies. You may leave now if you wish or ask a few more questions."

They start to leave when Charlotte saw a picture of a woman on top of the fireplace. "If you don't mind me asking who is that?"

Lola walked up to her "that my dear is the founder of our church. Her name was Shanoa and like you and your friend she was a demon hunter. Even killed Dracula."

"How come I never heard of her?"

"Some of the things she did would be frowned upon. Remember young girl some secrets are better yet unknown. But I do owe you one if you complete this job when you finish come back here and I'll tell you what you need to know."

Charlotte left after that and to Lola the room felt colder like a specter has taken residence. She took the time to look at the woman.

Black hair cascaded from an hard sharp face and icy blue eyes stared back. She looked more like a warrior than a church founder.

Outside the church staff no one knows her past and what she did. And she's going to break it even if it's to someone she trusts. She only hopes that the info does not become widespread.

Romania would become a warzone if it does.

Location:Dracula's castle

The best part of controlling a castle like this or at least in Brauner's opinion is he can live in the lap of luxury. Right now he was in a banquet room enjoying some dinner.

Right now he felt on top of the world. He had four more paintings set up throughout the castle to further his grip on its power. He created his army that's patrolling the place. And most importantly Eric Lecarde was dead.

That fool snuck into the castle when he was distracted with an anomaly with one of his paintings (that he still has not figured out yet) and tried to kill the lord with his back turned.

For a man in his early 50's he put up a hell of a fight. Even went into HIS paintings to hide from the painter and what started as a simple turned into a cat and mouse chase that lasted two days.

Even so Eric lost eventually even on the verge of death he stood defiant. If it were not for the fact he was going to kill him he would have made a great general hell he earned Brauner's respect in that moment.

Running on fumes that fought with only two women showing that proved an edge to the painter.

When his back was turned Brauner's landed a deathblow on him not instantly fatal but he'll died soon.

After that the women who looked like the reincarnations of his daughters tried to help when he bit them and turned them to his side.

Now he has his castle he has his plan and he has his daughters by his side (even if they won't change their names). "Eat up girls."

"Yes father." A duet of voices chimed out.

He's content with all the good that happened in the last week. But still there's that anomaly in his _nation of fools _painting. Whatever or more likely whoever is going to great lengths to hide his presence. That in it of itself is a problem.

Brauner's a thinking man he does not go into anything without a plan. Even if he beat Eric out of sheer dumb luck. He only lasted that long because he knew the strength and weakness of his opponent.

This however was a wild card in a sense, an unknown enemy with unknown abilities hidden just urks at the painter.

So as a precaution he placed the painting on lock down and is kept constantly watched in case something happens.

The moment he or she leaves the painting he will know and he will beat whoever it is.

But he has a plan to start and nothing can stop it now.

Location: outside Dracula's castle

"The piece have been set in motion."

"And you used my kin to do it!"

"Patience all will be revealed in time."

"You and your time shit why didn't I go and do this?"

"Because that will alter history and we can't have that."

"And my family. Why involve them?"

"Eric's time was up months ago but we needed those two to enter the castle. As for his daughters they are a key part in the play."

"Well I call bullshit."

"You may call whatever you want but it can't change what is done."

"..."

"Thinking about your family again?"

"Yes."

"Your mother was out of our circumstances. We simply can't change people's fears and ideology's. Your wife...simply ran out of time. As for your father."

"What about my father!"

"Your thinking about the day he gave himself up?"

"Am I wrong that I think he has a shot at redemption."

"No. Everyone has good and evil in them what your thinking is noble."

"What of the hunters chances?"

"Time constantly changes based on many thing even I don't know what the final outcome is."

"And if they fail?"

"Then I give you my permission to finish the job."

"Very well."

"You are still troubled?"

"What if the hunters can't save my family will they become like my father?"

"Still remembering what your wife said?"

"I loved her!"

"As did I, platonically of, but she was a kindhearted woman. Truly one of a kind."

"Even to this day I visit her grave to tell her I miss her."

"The hunters are leaving Alexandria we must prepare."

"Answer me this. The boy I understand, but the girl what makes her special?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you at this time all I can say is that in the castle she will find her destiny as well as her legacy in there."

"...so now we wait?"

"Yes we wait and watch the show and see how it plays out."

Location:unknown

Three shadows appear in a dim room where a man was playing darts."Did you test them?" The shadows made noises. "Excellent and now they are on their way. Block out the paintings make sure he can't see in them."They make more noises and leave

The man looks at his dart in a knowing look. "Let's see how talented these hunters are when truly put to the test after all ones evil plan starts with willing pawns eager to move when you want them to."The man throws the dart into a picture of the female hunter as he laughs.

After all every thing is going to plan.

**Calamum videaris=appear cane **

**Se copy=copy self**

**Vicissim gravitas venire ad me=reverse gravity, and come to me**

**And cut(snaps clapperboard)now lot of things happened here we are now getting into**

**the actual novelization had to do this to whet your whistle and set all the pieces up now for a little info**

**Each area in the castle will be an arc**

**Castle:arc 0**

**Paintings:arc I to VIII (yes roman numerals)**

**Bosses will be there own chapter**

**Some bosses will have a gimmick.**

**And the paintings will be separate worlds based on the backgrounds **

**Finally I would love it if you did like my story tell me if I made any mistakes stuff like**

**that OK DS777 OUT (gets hit by a pie)PINKIE (a pink pony giggles offscreen)**


End file.
